Wheeled axles of the over-the-road vehicles, and especially for cargo-laden trucks and trailers, can be subjected to overheated axle conditions. Among the various causes of overheated-axles are: loss of lubricant seals at the wheel hub, improperly installed or maintained wheel hub bearings, malfunctioning brakes, etc. If permitted to persist over prolonged roadway travel, axle overheating can eventually reach such high temperatures that the wheel hub will bind to the axle and with perilous consequences to the vehicle as well as to its cargo and driver.